my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Forest
Enchanted Forest is a realm in the Pony Reality created by the Lord of Order. Characteristics The Enchanted Forest is a realm consisted in a massively extensive forest, divided by kingdoms. Despite each kingdom has its own traditions and laws, there is one that is the overlord. The source of all life in the Enchanted Forest is called Heart of the Forest and is located in Falancia. White the passing from winter to spring is done via magic or cleaning in the Pony World, in the Enchanted Forest, that is done through the fairies who use their fairy dust. Places of Interest Falancia Falancia is the overlord kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. Its rulers also rules over the Enchanted Forest. Currently is under the Lord of Chaos' influence. It is in this kingdom where the mysterious Heart of the Enchanted Forest is located. Thicket Thicket is the second main kingdom of the Enchanted Forest and the first kingdom after the border between the Enchanted Forest and the Pony World. It is ruled by deers who are its main inhabitants, who have the responsability to ensure that no one with bad intentions get in the Enchanted Forest. It is known this kingdom was able to capture and seal a Tailed Beast. Aeropolis Aeropolis is a griffon kingdom located at the mountain region of the Enchanted Forest, at the highest point. It is known for its rivalry with Griffonstone, due to the fact they don't share the same history of greed and selfishness. This kingdom was able to capture and seal Two-Tails. Stonult Stonult is a kingdom located at the mountain region of the Enchanted Forest, being located, like the pony-panthers' place, inside a rock formation. This kingdom was able to capture and seal Four-Tails. Evermist Evermist is a kingdom located at the high hills, that are covered by woods. One of its characteristics is the mist that covers it. This kingdom was able to capture and seal Six-Tails. Inhabitants Access As the Enchanted Forest is in direct contact with the Pony World, there must be a physical portal between them. History The Enchanted Forest is one the realms of the Pony Reality created by the Lord of Order. It's one of the realms that wasn't sealed. In a specific period of time, Ten-Tails was formed by wild energy and started destroying the Enchanted Forest. The Lord of Order is able to defeat it and divide its energy into nine Tailed Beasts that became target of hate and distrust by the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest and other realms. This led the Lord of Chaos to arrive to the Pony Reality. For a underterminated period of time, the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest get into war to decide what kingdom would become the overlord of the Enchanted Forest, with some of them starting to capture and seal Tailed Beasts in hosts so they could control their power. Eventually, Falancia was chosen to host the Heart of the Forest and became the overlord kingdom. At some point, the Lord of Chaos was able to subdue Falancia to his will, forcing Thicket to take the rule as overlord kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appear and have an active role *N - Do not appear and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appear, but have a passive role or their appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Locations Category:Pony Reality Realms